


无赖二十七

by wwxxx



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖二十七

二十七

赖宗宪进了书房，把书房的门给锁上了以防小孩中途进来，他是没安好心的，想弟弟想了两天，每一秒都和一年似的。

他不紧不慢的走到弟弟旁边，准备挨着弟弟坐在沙发上，结果屁股刚挨上去，弟弟拿着书就站起来准备离开。

他伸手攥住了弟弟的手腕，把弟弟手里的书夺走扔出几米远，直接把人拉进怀里坐着。

这个月快过完了，每个月初是弟弟的发情期，费洛蒙的味道相比往日重了些，他心里蠢蠢欲动，嘴巴一点点的吮咬着弟弟的下骸，他有些用力，弟弟疼得嘶了一声。

“生气呢？”声音因为吸了烟的缘故而略带沙哑，赖宗宪松了口后又咬上了弟弟的耳垂，两条胳膊紧紧的围着弟弟的腰往自己怀里靠，恨不能揉进自己的身体里，两腿之间的那处抵着弟弟的后腰，若有若无的磨蹭着。

弟弟不说话，他还在生气，这让他有些无奈。

赖宗宪这个老家伙是在弟弟开始有些少年模样的时候才对弟弟产生情愫的，他当时已经开始渐渐从赖茜手里夺回父母留给他的家业，花花世界接触的越来越深入，对弟弟的情感让他暗自骂自己是变态的同时但又必须强忍着对弟弟产生的欲望，找情人发泄欲望便成为了唯一的途径。

他到现在都不觉得自己哪里做错了，所以他觉得弟弟生气或者和人耍小心思实在让他有些难理解。

他也不是偏向留川，可毕竟是要和人分手，做那种事儿实在有些说不过去。

正苦恼于怎么哄，怀里背对着他的人肩膀开始一耸一耸的了，他一挑眉，哦哟，这小孩哭了。

赖宗宪慌了，他觉得弟弟变了，往常要是他惹到弟弟了，弟弟会二话不说窜到自己身上扯他脸皮，结果这小孩儿反而收敛了性子，儿子现在却是把他的蹿人身上的精髓学得一点不落，俩人没一起生活多长时间，可到底是流着同样的血。

他扳着弟弟胳膊让人转过来坐在自己腿上面对着自己，赖于声有些抵抗，甩了两下胳膊，他力气用得软绵绵的，对于赖宗宪来说一点阻碍的作用都没有。等弟弟面对着他了，却还是低着头不看他，眼泪顺着鼻尖淌在了他的西装裤上，洇得布料深了一小片。

赖宗宪瞬间心软了，心都化成水了，本来想就这事好好教训弟弟一番，结果现在什么话都说不出口了，他疼弟弟疼得打紧，哄都无从下手，连忙用指腹去抹弟弟脸上的眼泪，托着人下巴让他与自己对视。

脸是仰起来了，眼睛还是垂着不肯看他，期间眼睛一直在往外冒水，止都止不住，直接从赖宗宪的手指那里登上他的手背滑到袖口。液体带着弟弟的体温，灼的烫人。

这大概是赖宗宪着好几年来看见弟弟这么哭，他吓坏了，把脸靠过去吻弟弟的眼睛和眉角，咸湿的口感窜进味蕾，带着点点苦涩。

“我的小祖宗，您哭什么啊？”

赖于声扭过脸去避开哥哥的亲吻，哥哥手用了力气，脸颊的肉被挤压成滑稽的肉球，可他还是固执，赖宗宪看着就想笑。

“我一没打你二没骂你，佑声都没你能哭。”赖宗宪松开捧着弟弟的脸去抽沙发旁边的抽纸给弟弟擦眼泪，弟弟呲溜了一下鼻涕，他又忙不急的帮人拧出来，把纸丢在一边后，赖宗宪还想说教弟弟，他说：“你自己说你这事办的对不对？嗯？你张嘴问我要几百万几千万还能不给你吗？你计较他干什么？”

“你给他的不也是你的钱吗？”弟弟终于说话了，声音带着嗡嗡的鼻音，和小孩子一样。

赖宗宪没辙了，话到嘴边又不愿意和弟弟争这种无聊的逻辑。弟弟现在不哭了，眼睛红红的吸溜着鼻子里没有拧干净的鼻涕，如果现在叫佑声来看他妈狼狈又无理取闹的样子肯定惊得合不拢嘴。他用鼻尖在弟弟脸上亲昵的蹭了蹭，无奈的说：“你这个小醋包啊……我真拿你没辙。”

赖于声推开哥哥靠近的胸膛想要从他腿上下去，奈何小腿不如赖宗宪长，划了两下也只能在人腿上扭屁股，他放弃了，恶狠狠的瞪着哥哥。

“小醋包。”赖宗宪重复了一遍，托着弟弟屁股又让对方靠近了些，用哄小孩子的语气问弟弟说：“别哭了，事情办到一半我就回来看你，没说你两句你就这样，亲一下，不哭了。”

赖于声也不知道自己刚刚是怎么挤出来这么多眼泪的，以明珠那套房子的地段，很容易就可以以更好的价格转手没给别人，但是他偏偏固执的选择了留川。一想到那个人住在哥哥的房子里拿着哥哥的钱他心里不由的生出一种类似于嫉妒的情感，但是他心里又自我否定那不是嫉妒，他不知道该如何解释。刚刚哥哥因为自己做的事情给自己脸色，之前的复杂情感全都混合成了一种不可言说的委屈，不自觉的眼泪就往外溢。

哥哥的脸颊靠近着自己，他的腰也被那双大手固着不允许自己往后退，他敷衍的在上面亲了一口，可还是觉得鼻头泛酸，不自觉的吸了一下。

“怎么还委屈呢？”赖宗宪注意到了弟弟轻微的吸鼻子的声音，弟弟为自己吃醋让他心情愉悦，耐着性子用好话哄人，他把弟弟翻过去压在沙发上，说：“留川守川什么川都没了，真的就你一个了。”

哥哥压迫得他接近窒息，赖于声红着脸去勾对方的脖子，问：“怎么证明？”

这种动作在赖宗宪眼里无疑是惹火，他攥住了弟弟一只胳膊往自己胯下引着，那里即使没有完全勃-起也是火热的一团，他低头吻了一口弟弟的嘴角，说：“你摸摸就知道了，让它告诉你。”

既然人回来了，就免不了一场性-爱，弟弟及其配合，在他进入的时候主动的把屁股往他小腹上靠了靠，像要把他吞得更深一样，正面进入能够看见弟弟因为把腿抬起来而被挤起来的小肚子，他把大手放在那片柔软的皮肤上面慢慢的揉着，幻想着里面有一个正在孕育的新生命。这个想法让他疯狂，他甚至开始控制不了自己的力道，弟弟在他身子底下难耐的呻-吟更加成为了点燃炸弹的引线，他用力的往里冲撞，俯下身子啄着弟弟的锁骨和乳-头，问他有没有怀孕。

赖于声只得一个劲的摇头，哥哥用力的顶弄使真皮沙发蹭得他后背一阵发紧，估计已经开始发红了，他不得不紧紧的用胳膊缠绕着对方的脖子，想在一艘暴风雨里的船一样沉浮在情-欲的海洋里，他是享受的，后面那处敏感点一遍遍的被碾压挑逗让他全身不受控制的战栗，快感胜过疼痛使他只能大口的呼吸保证自己不会在中途就昏死过去。

“上次的还没有动静呀？”

弟弟眼睛半眯着看着他，显然是已经回不上来他的问题了，而且上次也不过是三天前，赖宗宪知道不会这么快，只不过是逗弟弟罢了。

“这次还射在里面好不好？”

哥哥说的每一句话听在赖于声耳朵里都是像蜜蜂一样嗡嗡作响，alpha费洛蒙的气息让他暂时的失去了理智，他只能点头。

“放松，我进去了。”

赖宗宪先退出来把避孕套摘掉，又重新推进去，找到生殖腔的入口后只在旁边浅浅的戳弄两下就猛的一个挺腰顶了进去。

生-殖腔比肠道更窄更热，弟弟并没有做好准备，阻力对于赖宗宪来说更大。里面嫩肉一边阻挡着他的强行进入一边又好像把他紧锁往里吸，他本来就处于爆发的边缘，这种如蚂蚁掠过的酥麻感更是让他不愿意多加思考就开始用力的前后抽-插，最后前端死死的顶着子宫口喷出一股热流。

赖于声无力的张着嘴却发不出一点声音，眼前一片空茫，自己的那处射出的白色液体早就粘在了两个人的小腹上，他的腿因为长时间的吊着而有些酸麻，后面也因为哥哥的近乎肆虐的冲撞而紧紧的收缩着，发出不是轻微的水声。

“明天我还得回欧洲，有个珠宝展，我们去看看？”赖宗宪不急着把自己那东西拔出来，而是把弟弟拉起来拢进怀里舒着背，背因为摩擦而发热发红，他用手慢慢的从上到下抚着。

这个姿势让哥哥的东西进得更深，好像要把子宫口给顶开一样，赖于声难受的蹬了两下腿，想要说话声音却情不自禁的发抖，他问：“去……去看珠宝展做什么？”

“给你赔礼道歉。”赖宗宪把脸放在弟弟颈窝里，眼睛里闪着光。


End file.
